cow_chopfandomcom-20200214-history
Cow Chop TV
Cow Chop TV (CCTV) is a series of podcasts done by the members of Cow Chop. It was filmed due to a milestone goal on the Rooster Teeth First program. Most of the podcasts filmed are located at various places in Southern California. So far, it consists of 2 seasons. Season 1 Season 2 Trivia * Cow Chop TV was first revealed in episode 53, Beaches and Dragons, of Behind the Cow Chop. * The Cow Chop TV podcast format is unique as most podcasts are filmed in a built set. * A CCTV podcast is uploaded each week, each in a different location. * There is "'NO MEME-ING ALLOWED'", meaning that everyone on CCTV has to tell the actual truth and not embellish or lie to a story. This is in order to have the real story and see the crew at their most normal states (Not putting on a character for entertainment purposes). '' * ''In "Echo Park Lake" James states that before the move to Los Angeles, Joe and Trevor lived in his mansion. '' * ''Joe also rated Trevor a "'7/10'" as a roommate. * "Sun Valley Junkyard" features Steven Suptic, a reoccurring guests on the Cow Chop channel. * In episode 2, "Sun Valley Junkyard" James and Aleks kissed each other for a split second (Aleks doing most of the kissing, however). * In episode 3, Aleks admitted he was his high school mascot, the "Bulldog", for a pep rally. * In episode 5, they managed to be kicked out of Chinatown. * In episode 5, Brett explains he almost was attacked by two hippos, a crocodile, and taunted a lioness. * ''Ein'''' and Mishka are featured in episode 7.'' * Episode 8 features Clayton James (Cib) from Sugar Pine 7. * Episode 9 features Geoff from Achievement Hunter. * Episode 9 is recorded at Rooster Teeth's convention, RTX. * Brett's swan is featured in every CCTV episode. * Criken is featured in episode 10 replacing Brett. '' * ''Episode 10 is the first CCTV episode to be sponsored. It was sponsored by MeUndies. * Episode 11 was filmed on the rooftop of the Cow Chop Office and featured Asher. * Episode 12 features James from Funhaus. * Episode 13 features Joel Rubin from Funhaus and Sourcefed. * Episode 15 features Arin from Game Grumps. * Episode 15 is the season finale of Season 1. * Episode 16 is the start of Season 2 and features Aleks, Brett, Trevor and James. * Episode 17 features Lindsey and the Cow Chop Crew's friend, Farid. It's also sponsored by Vincero. * Episode 18 features Jakob and is located at Trevor, Jakob, and Asher's house. * In Episode 18, Asher revealed that he moved in with Trevor and Jakob after Joe left. He previously lived with Anna and her boyfriend. * Episode 19 features Khail Anonymous. '' * ''Because of the cats, Brett left his inflatable duck behind in Episode 20. * Episode 25 features Bruce Greene from Funhaus. Quotes * '"Look at this beautiful stork landing on the water...heron?" '- Brett'' * "Let's talk about Minecraft" '- Aleks * "He's going for it...he's a thirsty boy" '- Brett'' * ''"I have a thing for strippers actually" '- Aleks * "Why is everyone gonna meme on this podcast?" '- Brett'' * ''"I would never kiss another human" '- Steven * "Kiss my butthole lips!" '- James'' * ''"Your channel fails. We'll become farmers" '- Brett * "We have a disease and it's meme-ing" '- Brett'' Translations ''At the bottom of the description in each Cow Chop video there are two phrases, both in a different language that are sometimes related to that video. | The following are the translations for each video. NOTE:'' Most of these are meant to not make any sense.' Season 1 | 15 Episodes '''ECHO PARK LAKE | Episode 1' # German '→ '''English '- "Morning winds, The shaded bay, And mirrored in the lake, The ripening fruit. " '''SUN VALLEY JUNKYARD | Episode 2 # '''''German → ''English -''' "And on the pedestal is the writing: My name is Osymandias, king of all kings: Behold my works, Might'ge, and tremble!"'' # 'German → English '- "Nothing remained. A picture of Dusky Grame, Stretching around the debris endless, bare, monotonous. The desert that buries the colossus." '''LOS ANGELES NATIONAL FOREST | Episode 3 # French → English '- ''"The woods are beautiful, dark and deep, But I have promises to keep, And a long way to go before sleeping And a long way to go before you sleep." '''LA SUBWAY & THE SURFACE WORLD ABOVE | Episode 4 # Spanish'' → English'' ''- "World type modern-emblem of movement and The power-pulse of continent; Come and join the muse, to amalgamate yourself in this is- Trofa, as I now see you, With the storm and the blasts that try to reject you and Falling snow; With the bell you make to resonate to notice your step during the day, And at night, with the silent lanterns on your forehead, Lante." '''CHINATOWN & FREEWAY OFFRAMP | Episode 5 # '''Chinese → English'' ''- "goose, White hair floating water, Anthurium dial clear wave" '''116° PALM SPRINGS DESERT | Episode 6 # '''Italian → English ''- "Oh, that the desert was my place of residence, With just one right mind for my cathedral. What I could forget about the human race, And hate no one, his only love." HERMON PARK DOG PICNIC | Episode 7 # Bulgarian → ''English '- "An old dog barks back without getting up. I can remember when he's a puppy." '''STEVEN SUPTIC'S POOL | Episode 8 # Spanish → ''English '- "Swim in the public swimming pool. At six o'clock when other people. Have gone home. The sky is gray, the air is warm. Road back through mowed lawn. Love the smell and the houses. So completely that it leaves my heart empty." '''AUSTIN CONVENTION CENTER | Episode 9 # German → ''English '- "Congratulations on your retirement You're finally free From the shackles of the deadlines And phones that are constantly ringing Congratulations to the conclusion The most hectic pace of life A fantastic time awaits them I'm sure of that" '''UNIVERSITY OF SOUTHERN CALIFORNIA | Episode 10 # Polish → ''English '- "The school is over, Time for summer fun, Running, jumping, swimming, Always on the run." # 'Polish ''→ ''English '- "Days will soon follow And summer will soon disappear. Time for school again, When you start second class!" '''ECHO PARK ROOFTOP | Episode 11 # Spanish → ''English '- "And it's as if the ceilings are cooling the breeze, Its flat surfaces of etched tar Where glazed fragments shine, they are themselves A measure of the intermediate value From all the stories to the morning star And all the stories to the land of the morning." '''FUNHAUS GYM | Episode 12 # French → ''English '- "Gold is for the mistress-money for the maid" -Copper for craft trickery at his craft! " "Good!" Said the Baron, sitting in his room, But cold iron-iron is the master of all." '''JOEL'S BACKYARD | Episode 13 # Catalan → ''English '- "I celebrated myself and singing myself, And what I suppose will assume, For each Atom belonging to me so good belongs to you." # 'Catalan ''→ ''English '- "I loafe and invite my soul, Let it lean and easy at my ease by watching a summer spear." '''BOYS ONLY CLUBHOUSE | Episode 14 # Norwegian → ''English '- "She slept with wolves without fear, for the wolves knew that a lion was among them." '''GAME GRUMPS SPACE | Episode 15 # French → ''English '- "Art you pale for the lassitude To climb the sky and look on the ground, Wandering Companion Among the stars that have a different birth, And in constant evolution, as an eye joy Who finds no object worth its constancy?" Season 2 '''WAREHOUSE ROOFTOP | Episode 16 # Filipino →'' English '- "I want to get a ringworm, that's what I'm trying to do now." '''FARID'S SECRET GARDEN | Episode 17 # Korean → ''English '- "Those who are tied to joy destroy their winged lives." '''GHOUL GANG HQ | Episode 18 # Italian → ''English '- "You guys are pussy, you've never even punched a shark." '''SILVER LAKE SANCTUARY | Episode 19 # Icelandic → ''English '- "Well, there are all sorts of different dildos you could use" '''CRUMBS & WHISKERS CAT CAFE | Episode 20 # Bulgarian → ''English '- "We left the inflatable swan behind this week, at the expense of all cats. He will return next week when it can not be so easy to surrender to death" '''HIPPY DIPPY MINIVAN | Episode 21 # Welsh → ''English '- "Although the swan is on the call sheet today, 399 local have stopped its appearance due to a number of health and safety risks introduced by the ruined place" '''ALEKS' HOUSE TOUR | Episode 22 # Dutch → ''English '- "Style is the answer to everything. A fresh way to approach a boring or dangerous thing. Doing a boring thing with style is preferable to doing dangerous without it. To do a dangerous thing with style is what I call art. '''DIABLO TACO | Episode 23 # Spanish → '' English '- "Then Satan turned and waved his brown hand, That stirred with its electrical qualities Clouds farther away than we can understand, Although we sometimes find it in our heavens; The infernal thunder shook the sea and the earth On all the planets, and the batteries of hell Let the artillery, which Milton mentions As one of the most sublime inventions of Satan." '''GEOFF RAMSEY'S HOTEL ROOM (feat. Steven Suptic) | Episode 24 # Swedish → English - "The only thing I miss about Los Angeles is the Hollywood Freeway at midnight, windows down and radio blaring Carries directly into the center of the city, Capitol Tower to the right and beyond it, the Hollywood Boulevard flaming - Pimps, surplus stores, footprints of the stars --descending through the city, fast as the law would allow''"'' CULVER CITY HILLTOP (feat. Bruce Greene) | Episode 25 # Esperanto → English - "I'm traveling to the beach at night in the winter and sit down and look at the burned amusement park, I wonder why they just let it sit there in the water. I want it away from there, blown up, disappeared, strayed;"'' '''ELYSIAN PARK | Episode 26' # Haitian Creole → English - "'' Men say they know many things; But, lo! they took wings, - Art and Science, With a thousand devices; The wind blows It's all that people know.''" Category:Series